


Robe Drabble

by kei_rin



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/kei_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark should be sleeping but that’s hard to do so without Lex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robe Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Robe Drabble  
> Part: 1/1  
> Author: Kei_rin (aka Cay)  
> Fandom: Smallville  
> Pairing: Lex/Clark  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: Future-fic. Established relationship.  
> Summary: Clark should be sleeping but that’s hard to do so without Lex.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine.  
> Notes: actress_krissie wanted some fluffly Clex! ^_^

Clark tossed and turned on the bed unable to sleep. It was too big. There was too much space for him. Lex should have been there with him so that Clark could curl up around him to sleep but no Lex had business in Italy for the next two weeks. Clark mentally understood why it was better for Lex to take his private jet when he had to do business in other countries and why he couldn’t just fly around himself. Clark knew it just wasn’t that practical as a primary mode of travel for a business man to get around the world. He also knew that if he were flying Lex then there wouldn’t be a reason for Lex to be away from the apartment they lived in even for one night let alone two weeks! Clark had considered flying to Italy for the night and spending it with Lex. But after what happened in China, he probably would make things harder on Lex if he did something like that again so he had resolved to not to do that. It seemed like a good idea at the time but now he didn’t think he could sleep with out Lex next to him. But if nothing else Clark was stubborn and he was going to stay the night in Metropolis. At least this night. Clark decided if he couldn’t have Lex to cuddle with then he was going to do the next best thing. 

He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Clark opened the door and grabbed the purple bathrobe hanging right on the inside of the door and hugged it close. He rubbed the ridiculously soft cotton fabric of Lex’s robe against his cheek as he walked back to the bed. Clark really loved how soft Lex’s robe was, he almost couldn’t believe that such a soft fabric was possible to make (on Earth at least). What made it even better was that Lex’s had owned this robe for quite some time so his scent seemed as woven in with the softness. While it certainly didn’t make for having his lover with him for tonight Clark felt it could get through it just fine. He still tossed around a little on the bed but he settled down wrapped up in the soft robe and the scent of his Lex.


End file.
